<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Santa by thatwriterlady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079799">Secret Santa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady'>thatwriterlady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of the Holiday Season [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Activist Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Office, Attraction, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, M/M, Office Setting, Secret Santa, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Sneaky Charlie Bradbury, Thoughtful Castiel, Thoughtful Dean Winchester, manager Michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an office full of coworkers get tired of watching Cas and Dean stare longingly at one another? Why, they intervene of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of the Holiday Season [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, I'm behind but I'm still writing. I've been battling migraines and then I started feeling unwell. I've felt like I have an elephant sitting on my chest. It's not Covid, the only people that could have infected me all tested negative, but I'm fairly certain that since everyone around me has bad colds, they passed it on to me. My head is clear but my chest isn't. I am now taking Mucinex, so hopefully that helps. If I get worse I will go to urgent care. The last thing I want is to end up in the ER needing oxygen. I'll catch up soon, hopefully. But know this, I AM still writing. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dec 10th:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Secret Santa~</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to talk.” Charlie hooked her arm through Gabe’s and dragged him away from the coffee maker, ignoring his whining about how much he needed coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do we need to talk about?” He grumbled as she dragged him out of the office and down the hall towards the bathrooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re in charge of the Secret Santa this year, right?” She dragged him into the storage closet at the end of the hall and shut the door so they wouldn’t be overheard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I want you to rig it,” She said. “I can’t listen to one more second of Dean talking about how wonderful and gorgeous Cas is. If I have to hear him talk about how blue his eyes are or how sweet he is because he volunteers at soup kitchens or if I have to watch Cas making heart eyes at Dean or talk about how thoughtful and kind he is I swear I’m going to rip my damn hair out! I’ve told them both to just talk to one another but they are both so damn certain the other doesn’t like them “like that”. I want to crack their heads together, I swear. That’s why I think you should rig it so they get stuck with each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, they’re pretty sickening, aren’t they. Ok, so what do you suggest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tapped her chin as her brain went through every option that wouldn’t be completely obvious. “I got it!” She snapped her fingers. “There are how many in the building now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eighty-seven, but they don’t all participate. This year only our office is taking part and that’s twenty-nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An uneven number,” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Someone will have to pull two names.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries, Mike already said he’d do it. He said it’s not fair for us to have to do it, so he said he’ll pull two names and corporate will reimburse him for the second one.” He explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good. Here’s what you do: We have more people this year than last, so things being done a little different shouldn’t make anyone suspicious. In fact, we’re still five people short. So write down the name of everyone that is participating on a card. Put it in an envelope and then hand those out. They’ll expect the envelopes to be blank, and they will be, but I know you’re good at poker, and I know you cheat-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” He gasped and shot her a dirty look. “I do <em> not </em> cheat!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes you do,” She waved her hand dismissively. “Anyway, what you do is a sort of...slight of hand. You make sure Cas’ card ends up in Dean’s hands and visa versa. I’ll make sure no one else will exchange with either of them. They’re not going to have a choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think they’ll even try to switch with someone else?” Gabe asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. They’ll be excited and scared that they got each other, so it’s up to us to make sure they keep one another. Think you can manage it, oh mischievous one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe’s laugh was almost maniacal, as was the smile on his face. “Oh yeah, the game is <em> on </em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you doing it this way?” Dean asked as an envelope was placed on his desk. He’d watched as others had one placed on theirs too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Covid,” Gabe replied. “Corporate wants us to have fun and enjoy ourselves, but they also don’t want us making each other sick by standing close together and reaching into a jar. Plus there are just too many people this year. I discussed it with Mike to see what the best method was and this came up. You are safe in the knowledge that I am the only one that has handled these, and I have zero social life, so I’m not going out to places where I can get sick. I don’t even go to the store, I get everything delivered. The only time I leave my house is to come here. So, you’re safe. Plus Mike said we’re moving the desks to the back of the office so we have plenty of room to social distance. It sucks enough that we have to keep these masks on, so we’re lucky the party wasn’t canceled. It’s why the departments are celebrating separately this year. We’re just trying to aim for organization and the lowest chance of exposure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean acknowledged his words with a nod of his head. “That makes sense, especially since April was out with Covid a few months back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mike also said no swapping, it just ups the chances of getting sick. Whoever you have, you’re stuck with them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean laughed as he picked up the envelope. “I probably got you. I know how much you like candy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe grinned as he handed a letter to Gordon whose desk was on the other side of Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take raspberry gummies and jellybeans, thank you very much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got Missouri the last two years,” Gordon said. “What are the chances I got her again  this year?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could give you the mathematical probabilities but I think you’d tune out.” Dean teased. Gordon laughed and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you know I would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you know, the Christmas party is on the 23rd, and gifts will be exchanged then. We are also doing a White Elephant exchange, so if you want to take part in that, great, but if you choose not to, then you are not allowed to join in just because you see something you like. You want to play, you have to bring something, and make it something nice. It’s not fair to bring a bottle of wine if someone else brings an expensive throw blanket from Macy’s,” Gabe told them as he moved on to the next set of people and passed out envelopes to them. Those that had been working for Driscoll’s for longer than the last three years remembered the fiasco when Naomi Montigue claimed a gorgeous $100 faux fur blanket in the exchange, but someone stole it from her. She’d tried to get another less expensive but still nice one and she lost that one too. In the end she’d gone home with a $3 bottle of wine from Kroger’s. She’d been livid, and corporate had bought her a Roomba to make up for it. Now the rule was you had to bring something worth more than $25, but they preferred if you kept it under $50. “No one wants a bottle of Arbor Mist, got it people?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arbor Mist?” Andy Gallagher asked, confused by the comment. He was new and hadn’t been there for that nightmare. The gift exchange that year had ended up looking like an episode of the Jerry Springer Show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just make sure you bring something worth at least $25, and make sure it’s something others would actually like.” Dean said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, I got that memo, but what’s Arbor Mist?” Andy asked again. Gordon and Dean both chuckled while Gabe rolled his eyes and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arbor Mist is what I call “white college girl wine”,” Gordon said by way of explanation. Andy nodded in understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, gotcha. It’s the stuff they’d drink an entire bottle of before they felt anything, and then they’d devolve into giggling messes. Man, <em> both </em> my sisters drank that shitty, cheap, wine. I tried it once and spit it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sucks.” Dean agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe kept going, explaining the rules for both the Secret Santa and for the White Elephant exchange as he went along, so the new people knew what to expect. When he reached Cas’ desk he set an envelope down. Charlie sat to his right so Gabe reached behind him to hand her one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so excited!” She squealed. “I got that hydroponics kit last year and I’m hoping I get something just as wonderful this year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind if I get you,” Cas promised. “I’d get you something warm, I know how you like your sweaters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a sweetheart,” She patted his arm. “I’ll get you something just as nice if I get you.” She glanced at Gabe who scratched at his jaw and pointedly looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who stole the star off the tree this year?” He demanded when he saw it gone from the office tree. Every year someone stole the damn thing and hid it in a different place. It was a game at this point. You had to not only manage to steal it in a busy office full of people, but you couldn’t be caught taking it <em> or </em> hiding it. It was the bored, adult, reverse, version of Elf on the Shelf. Where would it be hidden next? Nobody knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No idea, didn’t see anyone,” Charlie shrugged. “I’m not even sure <em> when </em> it was taken.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’ve been so many people in that area today. I think maybe it was there yesterday? I honestly can’t remember.” Cas looked around but everyone was busy. No one in particular stood out as appearing guilty. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Dean looking his way. He smiled and Dean smiled back. When he turned back around and looked at the tree he saw something shimmering through the branches. He got up and walked over to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Charlie asked as she followed him. Gabe followed too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see something,” He carefully reached into the tree, wrapping his hand around the object he’d glimpsed and carefully withdrawing it. “Ha! Good hiding spot!” He cried and held the star up. Everyone clapped and cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You found it?” Mike poked his head out of his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” Cas waved the star a bit before replacing it on top of the tree. It would no doubt disappear at least a half dozen more times between then and the party. They had to get their kicks in somehow. Halloween brought the disappearing pumpkin, though after a horrible incident where a <em> real </em> pumpkin disappeared and wasn’t found until it had completely rotted and ruined the carpet underneath it, the one that was stolen now was plastic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe excused himself and moved on, handing out the other envelopes, the last of which went to Mike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s in play?” Mike motioned for him to close the door. Dean’s desk was within earshot and he didn’t want him overhearing their conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. I’ve spoken to everyone in the office and told them they can’t swap with Cas or Dean. They’re all about as sick of the puppy dog eyes as the rest of us.” Gabe snorted. Mike chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve counted the number of times they’ve looked at each other today alone. It would be 43 for Cas, 49 for Dean. Whoop, make that 50 for Dean.” Mike nodded towards the expanse of windows that gave him a full view of the main room where everyone else worked. Gabe looked at the two men but turned away quickly when Dean’s gaze fell on them. Mike pointed to his computer as he talked since he could see Dean watching them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s watching, so if he asks, tell him I want the report on the Marcome account and that you’re getting it for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need the report?” Gabe asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yes,” Mike laughed. “But I’m not in a rush. Just by Wednesday if you can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. I have the reports on two others for you to review though, since I’m in here.” Gabe almost always had his tablet with him and he pulled up the accounts in question. He moved around to Mike’s side of the desk and they spent the next twenty minutes discussing work. Dean, having given up watching them, had gone back to doing his own work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’d you get?” Gordon asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Dean had gone back to answering emails but stopped to look at him. “Oh, you mean the Secret Santa? It wouldn’t be very secret if I told you, now would it.” He grinned in the face of his coworker’s annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got Missouri, <em> again </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean laughed and opened his envelope. He slid out the card inside and it was like the floor had gone out from under him. His stomach seemed to want to work against him and he had to fight down the sharp nausea that suddenly struck him. He wasn’t sick, he was just incredibly nervous. His Secret Santa was Cas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?” Gordon prompted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Switch with me.” He thrust the card out at him. Gordon didn’t take it though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No, I’m fine with Missouri. I had something planned for her this year in case I got her. If I didn’t, I was bringing it for the White Elephant. It’s something I know she wants, and that she and her husband will both enjoy.” He was lying through his teeth, he hadn’t expected to get Missouri and he hadn’t, he’d gotten Andy. He wasn’t telling Dean that though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, switch with me!” Dean pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who did you get that’s so bad you can’t buy them a simple gift?” He asked. Dean looked at the name on the card in despair. Finally he turned it around so he could see. Sure enough, there was Cas’ name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn,” He laughed. “Guess you gotta buy something for your man. That’s not so bad, you already know what he likes. Can’t say that for some people around here. If I’d gotten like, April or Molly, I wouldn’t have the first clue what to get them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coffee for April, tea for Molly,” Dean said as he set the card down on his desk. “I’ve had them both in the past, but I practically stalked them around the office in the days leading up to the party in hopes that I’d overhear them mention something, <em> anything </em> that they might like. I got April a giftset from Starbucks. It came with a pound of coffee and two ceramic mugs. She loved it. I got Molly a tea tin with twelve different teas and a ceramic mug. She spent the next three months stopping me every time she saw me to tell me what ones she’d tried. I’m just glad they liked what I got them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, coffee and tea are always good choices,” Gordon said as he went back to his work. “No one loves coffee more than Cas though. Well, Gabe might.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean laughed and shook his head as he went back to his emails. No one liked coffee more than Gabe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who did you get?” Charlie asked Sarah, the woman to her right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh lord, I got <em> Gabe </em>,” Sarah chuckled. “Guess I’m getting ten pounds of candy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie snickered and looked around for their sugar loving coworker. “I got Mike. I’ll have to think about that one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Switch with me,” Cas blurted. He slapped his card down on her desk. “Please, I’m begging you, trade with me! I know what to get Mike, you don’t have to worry about it, I can do it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at the name on his card and pretended to be surprised. “Oh my God, you got <em> Dean </em> ? No way, <em> you’re </em> keeping him. Besides, he’s my best friend, I’m already getting him a gift. It would be stupid for me to be his secret santa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sarah?” He begged. “Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   “No,” She replied firmly and shook her head. “You’re on your own, buddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He asked a few others but no one would trade with him. His heart raced as he tried to think of what to get Dean. He was so handsome and nice, and he <em> listened </em> when he talked. Others tuned out when he talked about his charity work or his cats but not Dean. He asked how Ginger was doing after she was spayed, or how many people came to the soup kitchen at Thanksgiving. He’d even helped with getting people to donate to a charity that helped to feed low income families in the area. Dean was...wonderful. What did someone so amazing deserve? That required thought. He knew some of Dean’s interests: his car, pie, the show Doctor Sexy, <em> Taylor Swift, </em>but he knew there were many other things the man liked. There were two weeks until the party, so he had that long to try and figure out what to get him. This was going to be nerve wracking!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t do this Char, I don’t know what to get him!” Dean stood in the middle of the mall having a mild panic attack. The party was in three days and he’d been beating himself up over what to get Cas. Every time he thought he’d come up with something thoughtful and sweet, and that maybe hinted at how he felt about him, he’d scratch the idea. If he didn’t come up with something fast he’d be stuck getting the man a gift card. Nothing said friendzone like a gift card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean,” Charlie moved around to stand in front of him and gripped his arms to force him to stand still and focus on her. “Stop and take a breath, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded and inhaled slowly. Three second hold and then he breathed it out just as slow. He repeated that until the impending panic attack eased up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, I’m better, but I still don’t know what to get him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t think about it, quick, tell me three things you know he likes.” She nodded and he responded quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, coffee, he loves the stuff, his cats, they’re his babies, and...volunteering? I don’t know what good that does me though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a good start,” She let go of him and motioned for him to walk with her. “So he loves coffee. Get him a coffee mug. Fill it with some little sample packs of different coffees. He will eat that up, but more so because it came from you. As for the cats...well, get a mug with cats on it. It shows that you listen, that you know he loves his cats, but you can <em> also </em> get him something for them. The volunteering,” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “What are his favorite charities? Donate in his name, then give him the receipts so he can see that you did it. You will absolutely steal his heart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think that’s good enough?” He worried it wouldn’t be. Charlie seemed so certain that this was his chance to let Cas know how much he liked him. She also seemed positive that Cas liked him back. He wasn’t entirely sure about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s perfect. Let’s start with the coffee mug, ok? We’ll check out a few of these shops, see what we can find. There’s a coffee and tea shop at the other end that I <em> know </em> sells little single serve packages of coffee. Since you don’t know if he has a Keurig the samples are a safe bet. If he has one he’ll have the reusable pods, that’s a given. If not it won’t kill him to go buy one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, but where should we start?” He asked. She looked around before her eyes landed on a Spencers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There. We start <em> there </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let her drag him along but he intended to pick out the gifts. They had to be special because Cas was special. He was special and wonderful and he deserved the world. If his gifts properly conveyed how he felt then there would be plenty of time to learn all of the other things the man liked. This would hopefully just be the start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Cas stood in front of the automotive store staring at the gift baskets full of car supplies in the window. “It seems impersonal, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He likes car stuff,” Charlie had managed to go shopping with both men without either knowing she was helping the other. “His car is a classic, vintage, and he takes pride in his care for her. Maybe a carefully put together basket of goodies? Special soaps and sponges that won’t harm the paint are a good start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like that idea,” He nodded. “But there are so many other things he likes too,” He turned around to face her. “The problem is, he’s so humble! Whenever I ask him about himself he redirects the conversation back to me, though he will answer when I ask him about his life. I gather...that he’s not involved with anyone?” If there was anyone to ask that question of, it was Charlie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is single and has been single for a long time now.” She confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He seemed upset once when I mentioned I was in a relationship. It felt like he distanced himself. I hardly saw him for more than a year. If I went to the printer he would hurry off. I even noticed that he started to avoid me in the breakroom he started bringing in his own coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because he’s been crazy about you since you started there,” She rolled her eyes like he was the densest person she’d ever spoken to, and he was mildly offended by that. “He is so crazy about you and knowing you were with someone else, it hurt. He dated a bit during that time, met Benny, was with him for about a year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, I knew about Benny.” He felt a stab of jealousy when he thought about how Dean suddenly seemed brighter, happier, and then he’d learned it was because he was dating someone. His own relationship with Hector had ended but Dean’s had only just begun. For a year he heard the typical gossip that everyone heard, but any time Dean’s name came up he listened closer. At first he’d been happy for Dean, but then he’d been in his own relationship and while he’d liked Dean before he met Hector, Dean had never asked him out, so when Hector did, he said yes. It had been nice while it lasted and it hadn’t ended on bad terms. They just didn’t love each other, so they’d parted ways. He’d hoped to ask Dean out but...Benny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dean and Benny broke up he’d wanted to cheer, until he’d seen how heartbroken Dean was. He’d been in love, and that was never something to cheer over losing. Benny had left him for an old girlfriend and it had taken some time for Dean to get back to his old self, though there still lingered a touch of sadness in his eyes. He wondered if that was because of Benny or if it was caused by something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went into the store and with the help of one of the employees he was able to put together a basket that had all kinds of wonderful things for Baby, Dean’s ‘67 Chevy Impala, but it wasn’t enough. He was crazy about Dean too, and he wanted his gifts to be something that reflected his feelings. Maybe he’d even have the guts to ask him out. Asking men out had always caused him a great deal of anxiety. Most of the time he was rejected, so he’d just stopped asking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the auto store they moved on to a record shop. He remembered Dean’s love of classic rock and set about searching through every album in the rock section until he found two he knew Dean would love. As they climbed into Charlie’s car to head back to his place he busied himself with searching after an idea had come to him. He knew <em> exactly </em> what the last thing to round out his gift basket would be, and he knew without a doubt that Dean would absolutely <em> love </em> it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They know we usually just do one gift, right?” Sarah asked in a hushed voice. “It’s like they’re married and buying for their spouse. My husband doesn’t even get me that much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie snickered as she watched Dean place the neatly wrapped gifts he’d bought Cas on his desk. He was chatting with Gordon and Gabe, both of whom were gesturing towards the presents. Dean’s cheeks were on fire and it was adorable. “I think one of them might be for the White Elephant, but I’m betting the big one is for Cas.” Sure enough, Dean handed off the smaller box to Mike who added it to the pile for the gift exchange later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’m going to be sick,” Cas appeared, setting the gifts he’d bought Dean down on his own desk and leaned over, putting his hands on his knees as he tried to regulate his breathing. “I don’t think I can do this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a Secret Santa gift, you’re not asking for his hand in marriage.” Charlie said as she patted his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet.” Sarah added under her breath. Charlie snickered but Cas was busy trying to calm himself down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When do we do the whole Secret Santa thing?” Hope, another new employee asked as she walked over. “I got Xavier a couple of band tees for his favorite bands. I hope he likes them. I added a box of chocolates for him to share with his wife and kids.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s going to love that.” Charlie assured her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just be glad you didn’t get Naomi.” Cas mumbled as he stood up straight again. The topic change was helping to calm his frayed nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard she’s mean,” Hope whispered, afraid Naomi might hear. “Is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not really,” Charlie shrugged. “But she got burned bad a few years ago during the White Elephant gift exchange and so she can be a bit much. I think Frank got her, which is good. No one messes with Frank or dares to say his gifts aren’t good enough. You accept what he gives you with a smile and a thank you or he will make your life a living hell. Even Naomi knows that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frank was Mike’s boss, and while he was pretty laid back like Mike was, he was also very no nonsense. He didn’t tolerate discord in the office and he only got an attitude if one’s work began to suffer or they gave him flack for whatever gift he bought them. He’d pulled Charlie’s name one year and when he’d handed her a neatly wrapped box with a little hand carved reindeer attached to the fabric ribbon (the guy really knew how to dress up a gift) she’d been surprised, and then worried. She was vegan and an animal rights activist. Everyone in the office knew that but since Frank’s office was upstairs, he didn’t hear the same gossip that everyone else did. She’d thanked him for the gift and when she’d opened it she’d been shocked. He’d given her a cookbook for vegan meals, and he’d included a gift card to a local health food store that she regularly shopped at. She’d gone the next day to buy all the ingredients she’d needed to make a delicious vegan succotash. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He bought me this,” Sarah touched one of the pyramids on her desk. She was deep into crystals and the metaphysical, and there were four different pyramids neatly lined up and surrounded by a variety of different crystals, each one serving a different purpose. This one was for peace and tranquility in the workplace. “He came down here, saw my desk, asked Charlie and a few others about my pyramids and crystals, and then researched until he found one he thought I would like. He also included a gift card to a local crystal shop in town that I go to all the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He sounds thoughtful,” Hope said. “Why would you guys be scared of him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha!” Cas laughed. “So there was this guy that used to work here, Zach was his name. Zach was, for lack of a better word, a real prick. He walked around here like he owned the place and kept telling people he was going to take Mike’s job because Mike wasn’t good enough. Pissed Mike off and trust me, he didn’t endear himself to any of us either. Here comes Christmas one year, and Zach, he always gave shitty gifts, and that year he got me. I’ve always been gracious in receiving gifts, it’s how my parents taught me to be, but he bought me a zippo lighter and a box of the worst smelling incense. I could tell the lighter was used too, probably something he’d found in a drawer at home and decided ‘hey, I’ll just give it to the gay guy’.  I’d have let it slide and just said thank you, until he said “I figured you’d like that scent. You know, fruit for the fruit.” Oh, it took every ounce of self-restraint I had not to punch his smug face. Then Frank comes and gives him his present. Zach doesn’t say thank you, doesn’t show gratitude at all, he just takes the box and walks away. He goes back to his desk, opens it, then makes a comment about how ridiculous it was. Frank had given him a beautiful, handmade hat and scarf set his wife Dolores had knit herself. He was pissed because he hadn’t gotten a gift card, and there hadn’t been anything else in the box, like he deserved more than the rest of us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone, I won’t name names,” Charlie pointed at herself. “Told Frank what he was saying, and so Frank snuck up on him as he was complaining to a few others about the “ridiculous” gift he’d received and that he would never wear something handmade, that he <em> only </em> wore name brand clothing. He had the nerve to say that a handmade gift was <em> thoughtless </em>, and that at the very least there should have been a gift card included. Frank always adds a gift card. Well, Frank slammed his hand down on the desk, about scared Zach half to death, and then tells him that if he doesn’t like the present his wife had worked so hard to make, then he was taking it back and giving it to someone that deserved it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He gave it to me,” Cas said with a smirk. “And guess what? There <em> was </em> a gift card. It was a $25 one to Starbucks. I enjoyed that as much as I <em> still </em> do the hat and scarf.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After that he just made Zach’s life a living hell. He’d made his way onto Frank’s shit list, and there he remained until he finally quit. Mike said Frank didn’t want to fire him because he didn’t want him leeching off the company by getting unemployment, but he also made sure not to give him a referral.” Charlie added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow,” Hope’s eyes were wide. “I’m glad I didn’t get him, but if he got me, I will definitely be thankful! Not that I wouldn’t already be, but you know what I mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Attention, everyone!” Mike was standing by the tree with his Santa hat on and his glass of eggnog, waving his free hand to get their attention. Once he had it he smiled wide. “It’s time for the Secret Santa gifts!” He met Charlie’s gaze and smirked. She snickered as she grabbed the gift she’d gotten him and skipped off to go give it to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh God,” Cas whispered when he saw Dean walking his way. “I have to give him what I bought him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s how gift giving goes,” Hope said with a confused laugh. “It’s just Dean, he’s about the nicest guy here, besides maybe you or Mike. Or maybe Gabe. But definitely him.” She left to go give away her gift and Sarah went in search of Gabe. He found himself alone, his heart pounding as Dean came right up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Merry Christmas, Cas. I got you this year.” His cheeks were bright red as he held out a beautifully wrapped box. Cas’ anxiety melted away when he saw the adorable cat wrapping paper and the tiny cat ornament attached to the ribbon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean, this is already so beautiful, thank you. I, um, I got you too.” He picked up the box on his desk and they exchanged. He sat down to open his while Dean took Charlie’s seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Funny, we got each other,” Dean narrowed his eyes at Charlie who quickly looked away. “But I hope you like what I got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open yours.” Cas urged as he went about carefully removing the ornament and the ribbon on his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.” Dean admired the beautiful silver and blue paper with the cornflower blue ribbon. It reminded him of Cas’ eyes. He made quick work of the paper and then he was using Charlie’s letter opener to slide through the tape. When he opened the box he gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Cas had stopped opening his own to watch him. “I tried to get things I thought you would like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas, you got special soaps for my car?” He took the bottles out one by one to read them. “And wax? This is so awesome!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s more,” Cas said. “Look under the basket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean set the soaps and wax on Charlie’s desk and after pulling out the sponges and clothes Cas had bought him he spotted the records under it. He pulled the basket out and set it on the floor so he could take them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh man, Cas, you are so awesome! I have a lot of albums but somehow you managed to get ones I don’t have. Did you get these in town?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did,” Cas nodded. “Did I really get ones you don’t already have or are you just saying that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! You really did!” Dean exclaimed. “Man, I love Joe Cocker, and Creedence Clearwater Revival is one of my favorites too. I genuinely do not have these at home. You’re welcome to come over and see for yourself.” His tone was playful and it made him smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well good, but there’s one more thing in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas, you did so much already, this has to be expensive as hell,” Dean shook his head as he set the albums on the desk. When he looked in the box he saw an envelope. He took it out and opened it. When he slid out the piece of paper inside it and saw what it was his jaw dropped. “Cas! You...you got me...<em> pie </em>?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a one year subscription to the pie of the month club. I reviewed on the website the different kinds they might send and they all sounded pretty tasty. I know how much you love your pie. The ones you’ve brought that you made, I always feel privileged getting to have a piece. You’re an amazing baker. I thought you might like this. The ingredients are non-GMO, organic, and preservative free. They make them fresh and then freeze them before sending them out. All you have to do is thaw them out and put them in the oven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could kiss you right now,” Dean sniffled and wiped at his eyes before tucking the paper back into the envelope. He realized that Cas was still watching him and hadn’t even opened his gift yet. “Open yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Cas laughed. He cut through the tape and opened the box. It hadn’t been as big as the one he’d given Dean so it was easier to see into with it balanced on his lap. “Is this...a cat bed?” He pulled a plastic wrapped package out, then realized there was a second one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, they’re cubes,” Dean took the one he was holding and opened the plastic. He took the soft cube out and opened it. “See? And they have a dangly thing for them to play with. I got one for each of them, though knowing cats, they’ll probably stuff themselves into the same one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean, this is so thoughtful,” He smiled as he set both cubes aside. There were other items in the box and his gaze was drawn to the tall, ceramic, cup. He took it out and after eading the words and seeing the pictures on it, burst out laughing. “I love this! This is so funny!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cup had pictures of tiny cats all tumbling around and said “I was normal 3 cats ago”. He found that absolutely hilarious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you only have the two but I thought that was funny.” Dean was happy seeing him laughing and enjoying the gifts he was receiving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Where did you get the little single serve coffees? This is enough to fit a Keurig pod? Each of these?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, that’s what the girl that sold them to me said.” Dean nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So many different flavors, they all sound so good!” He looked through the eight Dean had managed to stick in the cup. They’d been arranged almost like flowers in a glass since they wouldn’t have all fit otherwise. “Creme Brulee? Really? There’s a Creme Brulee coffee? I am <em> so </em> having that in the morning!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean laughed, his heart full seeing the joy on the other man’s face. He’d chosen well, and Cas liked his presents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean, this is wonderful, I’m totally using this cup here, it’s bigger than my current mug. My coffees are going home with me though.” He chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s an envelope in there too.” Dean pointed and when he spotted it he grabbed it and opened it. His gasp of shock made Dean grin. Bingo! He’d given him the perfect gift!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean, you donated to the Hansen Foundation?” His voice cracked and his eyes began to tear up. “Dean!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did, and in your name,” Dean told him. “Helping those in need, I know that’s important to you, and you’ve really opened my eyes since I’ve known you. I donated another hundred in my own name, and then one more in my mother’s. She’d have donated to it if she were still alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so wonderful,” Cas set the box on the floor and the envelope on the desk so he could hug Dean. When Dean hugged him back he let himself melt into his arms. It felt good, it felt <em> right </em>. It felt like this was where he belonged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas, uh, can I ask you a question?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat back and wiped at his eyes as he nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas, will...you go out with me? Charlie said she thinks you like me and God knows I’m crazy about you, but I wasn’t sure. Your gifts pretty much say you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean, I’m crazy about you too and I would love to go out with you. How about the day after Christmas? Unless you’ll be traveling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’ll be here, my family is in town,” Dean replied. “That works great for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we go get some eggnog?” Cas asked as he stood up. He held his hand out and once Dean was standing he took it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eggnog sounds great. Oh hell, who took the star <em> again </em>?” Dean gestured towards the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah hah!” Abigail Miller cried as she rushed out of the breakroom, waving the star in the air at almost the same moment he’d realized it was gone. “It was in the fridge!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Figures.” They both said, laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabe found Charlie later and gave her a high five. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They kissed under the mistletoe, did you see that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did,” She giggled. “And Dean asked him out, <em> finally </em>! I swear, there are no two people more perfect for one another than them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agreed. Bets on how long until the wedding,” He cocked an eyebrow and grinned. “My money is on a year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re on. I say two. Twenty bucks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m getting in on this too,” Gordon had overheard them and walked over. “I say eighteen months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want in too!” Sarah had snuck over and joined in with them. Mike wandered over and hearing what they were doing laughed and made his bet too. They all knew those two were perfect for each other. There was definitely a wedding in their future!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you guys liked this one. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>